Wings Left Behind
by captaincastielspockskywalker
Summary: A Supernatural fanfiction about Gabriel, the archangel. But there's a suprising crossover in the end ;)


"Where are we?" Sam mumbled impatiently as Dean turned the wheel of the Impala into a motel parking lot.  
"I don't know, some place called…"  
"Elysian Fields Motel." Sam finished his sentence as the two of them stared at the glowing sign. It was hard to see the sparkling sign through the sheets of rain, but the faded letters showed they had reached some form of haven.  
As they exited the vehicle and clambered inside, the two brothers were met with surprise. Instead of a dingy motel with broken beds, it was a 4-Star motel with fancy carpets and a chandelier. Standing in front of the counter, they waited. Slightly impatient Dean let out a small cough to the man standing there. He was typing faster than any human should have.  
"How may I help you?" The thin man asked as Sam rubbed the back of his neck.  
"We need a room."

_After discovering the motel had pie, and receiving a comfortable room, Dean thought maybe he could rest. But the beating noises of rain on the window, and unexpected visit, and other strange occurrences kept him from doing so._

They were trapped inside this motel, no way out, and no way to live. Running down the halls Sam and Dean saw bodies once belonging to the Gods, tossed about. Blood ran down the walls and puddles had formed around the mangled corpses. Nothing human could have done this, and from what they could see, they took this as a warning.  
Stumbling through the large double doors, the Winchesters saw a familiar face.  
"Lucifer."  
"Well, hello. What a coincidence, you two being here."  
"Dean, Sam, get her out of here." Gabriel motioned towards Kali and continued to glare at Lucifer. Grabbing the goddess by the arm, Dean dragged her towards the doors. Dean could tell she was resisting as he pulled her along behind Sam. The doors were locked, but they smashed through them and ran to the Impala.  
"I'm not riding in that piece of junk."  
"Get in, princess."

Dean drove for a couple miles until Kali had disappeared from the backseat. Turning the wheel hard, Dean whipped the car around and sped back.  
"Where are going?" Sam was pushed against the door as the car spun around.  
"Back. Gabriel was obviously in trouble, and he saved our lives, we return the favor.  
"Since when do we do that?"  
"Since the bastard saved my ass and I finally appreciate it!" Dean was yelling now, trying to control his rage.  
"Yeah, so? But he also murdered you a 1000 times!"  
"Imagine if it was Cas in there! What would you do?"  
"I don't know… I guess save him?"  
"_You guess_?!" Dean yelled as he turned, the car swerving slightly on the wet asphalt.  
"What? I'm not the one he has a 'profound bond' with! I don't_ love_ him!" There was silence in the car, no noise except for the water flying off the tires as he drove.  
"I don't love him." Dean whispered as he pulled into the lot and slammed the door. "C'mon, Sammy."  
They ran inside, the stench of blood filling their nostrils. Running down the corridor and into the large gathering room, they couldn't see Gabriel or Lucifer anywhere.  
"Where are they?" Sam asked as he looked around the room.  
"He's gone." Gabriel whispered from behind the table. The brothers rushed to his side and looked at the crumbled angel. He was bleeding and the ground beside him was growing hot, boiling hot.  
"What happened?"  
"What does it look like? The dick stabbed me." Moving his hands away from his stomach, he reveled an open wound, blood gushing from it.  
"Shouldn't you be dead?" Sam questioned him.  
"Wow, Sam, thanks for the help." He cringed and grabbed his shirt, allowing more blood to pour from his chest.  
"What do I do?" Sam asked nervously.  
"Stand back and let me die." Gabriel commanded.  
"We can't do that." Dean said as he stood up and looked down on the trickster.  
"Let me tell you something." Gabriel's breath was getting choppy. "I always picked up new tricks from people, and one time I met this man. This man told me something, something I always use. He told me that ideas are bulletproof. And guess what, Sammy?" Looking up at the tallest Winchester, he pulled him down to ground level.  
"What is it?"  
"You know what else is bulletproof? _Me_." Sam jumped from where the ground was burning and looked at the ground. Two solid black wing prints were engraved into wood, _but there was no angel._

How could an angel leave his wings behind? Because this angel was merely an idea, and ideas, are bulletproof.


End file.
